walkingdeadfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Buried
} }} "Buried" là tập thứ tư trong Phần 4 của series phim truyền hình Fear The Walking Dead. Tập phim được phát sóng trên kênh AMC của Mỹ vào ngày 6/5/2018. Nội dung tập Sau cái chết của Nick, Luciana dùng dao đâm vào đầu bạn trai để ngăn chặn biến đổi. Alicia giết chết tên Ennis vừa tỉnh dậy trong hình hài xác sống, trong khi Strand cởi áo của mình ra để phủ lên xác Nick. Toàn bộ sự việc này được Al dùng máy quay thu lại. Lát sau, cả nhóm mang theo xác Nick lên trên chiếc xe SWAT và khởi hành. Strand bảo rằng nhóm của anh đã sẵn sàng kể cho Al nghe câu chuyện của họ. Khi Al hỏi rằng nguyên do nào đã đưa họ vào tình cảnh như hiện tại, Luciana giải thích rằng có "một ngày định mệnh" trước đó đã đánh dấu một cột mốc quan trọng quyết định tất cả. Ngày đó là một ngày khoảng sau vài tuần kể từ khi The Vultures xuất hiện bên ngoài sân vận động Dell Diamond. Lúc đó, vườn lương thực bên trong cộng đồng đã bị mọt phá hủy và họ vẫn chưa kiếm thêm được nhiều đồ bên ngoài. Sau khi mọi người cùng dùng xong bữa sáng đạm bạc được làm từ thức ăn cho gia súc, Madison tới phân phát những tấm bản đồ đánh dấu các địa điểm mà có thể chưa bị The Vultures tới vơ vét đồ. Họ tách thành từng cặp hai người và bắt đầu lên đường. Ở hiện tại, Strand nói với Al rằng việc ra ngoài kiếm nhu yếu phẩm vào ngày hôm đó chính là sai lầm đầu tiên của họ. Cặp đầu tiên là Strand & Cole, cùng đi tìm những cây lương thực mới trong một nhà kính. Nick & Luciana tới một thư viện, trong khi Alicia & Naomi đến một công viên nước. Khi được Cole hỏi về lý do mà Strand không muốn gần gũi với mình, anh tiếp tục lảng tránh việc trả lời. Dù Luciana cho rằng địa điểm mà họ đang dừng chân - một thư viện sẽ chẳng có nhiều đồ cần thiết, nhưng Nick cho rằng họ vẫn nên thử. Vào bên trong, Nick liền đi tìm những quyển sách. Cậu cho rằng ngoài thực phẩm ra, họ nên tạo ra một lý do để mọi người ở lại với cộng đồng. Nhận ra rằng bạn trai đang nghĩ về Charlie, dù đồng ý rằng họ cần giúp đỡ cô bé, Luciana vẫn cho rằng họ nên tìm một cách khác. Ở hiện tại, Luciana khẳng định một điều hoàn toàn ngược lại suy nghĩ ban đầu, rằng một đứa trẻ như Charlie đã không còn có thể cứu vãn được nữa. Vừa cầm lái chiếc xe SWAT, John vừa cố thuyết phục Morgan cùng mình đi tìm Laura. Tuy nhiên, Morgan nói rằng sau khi tham dự vào việc chôn cất Nick, ông sẽ rời khỏi để tiếp tục hành trình đơn độc. Tiếp tục câu chuyện về "ngày định mệnh", Alicia và Naomi vừa tới được công viên nước kia. Naomi tìm thấy một chiếc Land Rover bị bỏ lại tại đây, nhưng lại không có chìa khóa xe bên trong. Họ phát hiện ra một nơi trú ẩn nằm ở trên cùng của một cầu trượt nước. Strand cuối cùng cũng thổ lộ rằng dù bản thân rất muốn gần gũi với Cole, nhưng trong quá khứ, anh đã từng làm nhiều việc không mấy tốt đẹp. Strand sợ rằng Cole có thể sẽ không còn tình cảm với mình sau khi biết được con người trước đây của anh, một con người mà anh không muốn trở thành lần nữa. Ở hiện tại, cả Alicia và Luciana nói với Al rằng Strand không phải là người duy nhất lúc đó nghĩ đến việc rời khỏi. Sau khi leo lên được nơi trú ẩn trên cao, Alicia tìm thấy một khẩu súng máy cùng rất nhiều đạn. Bị một xác sống trên này bất ngờ tấn công, Naomi ngã xuống một chiếc máng và trượt theo nó xuống bên dưới, để rồi suýt nữa lọt vào một hồ nước có rất nhiều walker khác. Thêm một xác sống nữa xuất hiện và chồm về phía Alicia, khiến cô phải bám vào nòng của khẩu súng máy để không bị trượt theo. Tuy nhiên, chiếc nòng bị tuột ra và Alicia cũng trượt theo xuống dưới. Cô dùng chiếc nòng này giết xác sống kia để cứu Naomi. Cho đến hiện tại, Alicia vẫn giữ chiếc nòng này bên mình như một vũ khí cận chiến chính, với một đầu của nòng đã được mài sắc. Quay trở lại bên trên chỗ trú ẩn kia, hai người họ phát hiện ra thêm một lượng lớn thuốc và đồ y tế. Tìm thấy được chìa khóa của chiếc Land Rover, Naomi cố tình đánh lạc hướng Alicia và lén bỏ đi. Strand đưa Cole tới một địa điểm bí mật, nơi anh giấu một chiếc xe có chất đầy nhu yếu phẩm. Đây là một phương án dự phòng của Strand, để anh có thể một mình ra đi phòng khi cộng đồng bên trong sân vận động sụp đổ. Trước lời đề nghị của Strand rằng họ nên bỏ trốn cùng nhau, Cole giận dữ từ chối, cho rằng Strand là một kẻ ích kỷ và một mình lái xe về nhà trước. Dùng chùm chìa khóa vừa có được, Naomi cố khởi động chiếc Land Rover nhưng phát hiện ra xăng trong xe đã cạn sạch. Alicia bắt kịp cô nhưng không hề trách Naomi về điều này. Cô kể rằng bản thân cũng đã từng một mình tách khỏi nhóm nên có thể hiểu được tâm trạng Naomi. Sau đó, hai người họ cùng đi tìm xăng. Nick và Luciana bắt gặp một xác sống bên trong thư viện, vốn là một người đã rạch tay tự sát. Cảm thấy tuyệt vọng, Luciana cầm lấy một tập bản đồ về các khu vực ở miền Tây Nam Mỹ. Cô đề xuất rằng họ sẽ cùng lật ra một trang ngẫu nhiên và chuyển toàn bộ cộng đồng tới địa điểm trên trang đó sống. Ở hiện tại, Luciana bày tỏ sự hối hận và nói rằng lẽ ra cô và Nick chưa bao giờ mở tập bản đồ đó ra. Trong lúc chờ các cặp ra ngoài quay trở về, tại sân vận động, Madison nhận được liên lạc qua bộ đàm từ Mel - người hỏi xin gia vị để chấm đồ ăn. Dù không đem theo thứ Mel cần, Madison vẫn ra ngoài để nói chuyện với hắn. Mel kể rằng trước đây, gia đình hắn cùng một số nhà khác từng sống cố định ở một trang trại lớn giống như cộng đồng của cô. Để rồi sau đó, hắn cùng anh trai Ennis thấy trước được một mối đe dọa từ xa đang chực chờ kéo tới. Madison đoán rằng vì anh em Mel là những kẻ khôn ngoan, họ đã cố thuyết phục những người xung quanh rời khỏi nhưng không được, để rồi sau đó, họ là những người duy nhất bỏ đi và sống sót. Madison bảo rằng lý do chính cô ra ngoài này là để nhắc lại việc cô vẫn sẵn sàng hợp tác cùng The Vultures và cùng nhau sinh tồn bên trong sân vận động. Một lần nữa, Mel từ chối và bảo rằng thay vì vậy, đề xuất mời nhóm cô gia nhập cùng nhóm hắn sống trên đường vẫn còn hiệu lực. Trước khi Madison quay vào trong, Mel tiết lộ rằng cô đã đoán sai kết cục của câu chuyện ban nãy. Anh em hắn thực ra chính là những người thuyết phục tất cả mọi người ở lại trang trại, để rồi trở thành 2 người duy nhất thoát được khỏi đó khi thảm họa ập đến. Mel cho rằng kết cục tương tự cũng sẽ xảy đến với sân vận động. Trong khi Nick & Luciana quyết định lật ra một trang ngẫu nhiên từ tập bản đồ, Strand bước vào chiếc xe bí mật của mình và suy ngẫm. Naomi thì đang cố thuyết phục Alicia về bảo mẹ đưa tất cả mọi người bên trong sân vận động rời khỏi. Do từng là một y tá, cô có khả năng phán đoán tỷ lệ sống sót của mọi người, và với Naomi, khả năng mà sân vận động có thể trụ được qua giai đoạn khó khăn này là không thể. Khi Al đặt câu hỏi rằng liệu "ngày định mệnh" đó có phải là ngày mà tất cả mọi người cùng rời khỏi sân vận động không, câu trả lời mà cô nhận được lại hoàn toàn ngược lại. Ngay sau khi Cole về đến sân vận động, Strand cũng về tới nơi trên chiếc xe chứa đầy nhu yếu phẩm của mình. Tuy nhiên, anh không tiết lộ sự thật đằng sau nó mà để Madison nghĩ rằng chiếc xe cùng đống đồ là do anh vừa kiếm được bên ngoài. Nick và Luciana mang tập bản đồ từ thư viện trở về và đưa cho Madison nhìn. Thay vì chọn nơi để rời đến, cậu nảy ra ý tưởng là đi thật xa về phía Bắc, kiếm hạt giống và phân bón về để trồng lại khu vườn của cộng đồng. Như vậy, họ sẽ không phải dời địa điểm sống đến nơi khác. Tiếp đó, Alicia cùng Naomi về đến nơi. Alicia quyết định không kể cho mẹ nghe về lời cảnh báo của Naomi. Bên cạnh đó, Naomi cũng quyết định sẽ lập nên một bệnh xá trong sân vận động cùng số đồ y tế mà cô vừa kiếm được. Nghe xong câu chuyện, Al thắc mắc rằng vì sao đó lại là "ngày định mệnh" trong khi tất cả họ đã giữ suy nghĩ lạc quan và quyết định ở lại sân vận động. Alicia bèn đáp rằng lẽ ra cô nên thuyết phục mẹ đưa mọi người rời khỏi. Strand cho rằng lẽ ra anh nên giữ bí mật về chiếc xe kia cho riêng mình. Còn Luciana ước rằng cô và Nick vẫn nên giữ quyết định chuyển cả nhóm đến một địa điểm khác trong tập bản đồ. Họ đồng loạt khẳng định rằng toàn bộ những sự việc xảy đến về sau, bao gồm cả cái chết của Nick, đều là vì họ đã quyết định giữ niềm tin và cố bám trụ lại. Lát sau, John dừng xe ở một địa điểm do nhóm Alicia chỉ tới. Họ cùng xuống xe để đào một ngôi mộ cho Nick. Sau một hồi, những chiếc xẻng của họ chạm phải thứ gì đó dưới lòng đất. Lúc này, nhóm Alicia mới tiết lộ rằng họ tới đây không đơn thuần chỉ để chôn cất Nick, mà còn đến để lấy những túi vũ khí được giấu ở đây. Cả ba người quyết tâm sẽ tiêu diệt The Vultures và nhờ Al chở đi đến chỗ chúng. Họ đã biết được địa điểm The Vultures tập trung qua một tấm bản đồ tìm thấy trên người Ennis. Với lời hứa sẽ được xem đoạn kết của câu chuyện, Al bèn đồng ý. Sau khi đã chôn cất Nick xong, Morgan đặt nhánh hoa bluebonnet lên mộ cậu. Khi nhóm Alicia mang những túi súng lên chiếc xe SWAT, John chợt nhìn thấy trong số đó là chiếc túi của Laura - người mà anh đang tìm. Mở nó ra, anh tìm thấy khẩu súng giống hệt khẩu của mình mà Laura đã mang theo. John nhận ra rằng Laura và Naomi trong câu chuyện của nhóm Alicia là cùng một người. Thế nhưng, trước sự bàng hoàng của anh, họ bảo rằng Naomi đã chết trong biến cố xảy đến với sân vận động. John bị sốc và bảo rằng anh chỉ muốn ở một mình. Al hứa với John sẽ tìm hiểu sự việc xảy đến với Naomi và báo lại cho anh biết. Morgan quyết định ở lại cùng John, trong khi những người còn lại leo lên xe SWAT và rời khỏi. Các diễn viên phụ khác *Alexa Nisenson vai Charlie Cái chết trong tập *Ennis (Sau khi biến đổi) Đánh giá Tập phim nhận được phản hồi tích cực từ giới phê bình, với 88% trong số 8 bài đánh giá được tổng hợp trên trang Rotten Tomatoes là theo hướng tích cực. Dustin Rowles từ trang Uproxx nhận xét: "Fear The Walking Dead liên tục mang tới những tập phim chất lượng nối tiếp chất lượng qua mỗi tuần. Tập tuần này có cách dẫn truyện khá là tuyệt vời và hoàn thành tốt vai trò là một phần nhỏ trong một cốt truyện lớn hơn của cả mùa". Nick Venable từ trang Cinema Blend bình luận: ""Buried" cuối cùng cũng đã hé lộ thêm phần nào cho người xem biết về chuyện đã xảy ra với dàn nhân vật gốc trước khi họ gặp nhóm của Morgan. Không ngoài dự đoán, quá khứ của họ có chứa nhiều sự đau buồn". Bên lề *Tên của tập – “Buried” đến từ câu nói của Morgan với John: "I just want to see him buried, John. And then, yes, I will be on my way" (Tạm dịch: "Tôi chỉ muốn chứng kiến mọi người chôn cất cho cậu ấy thôi John. Và sau đó, tôi sẽ lại đi con đường của riêng mình"). *Intro đầu tập được làm theo phong cách băng VHS cổ điển, ám chỉ về việc Al dùng máy quay thu lại những lời mình phỏng vấn Alicia, Strand và Luciana. *Tập phim tiết lộ rằng những sự kiện xảy ra trong các cảnh quá khứ diễn ra trong vài tuần trước thời điểm hiện tại. *Tập phim xác nhận rằng cộng đồng người sống sót bên trong sân vận động Dell Diamond đã sụp đổ. Nguyên do cho chuyện này được tiết lộ trong các tập về sau của nửa đầu Phần 4. *Tập phim xác nhận rằng cô bạn gái "Laura" mà John Dorie đang đi tìm chính là "Naomi" ở cộng đồng trong sân vận động Dell Diamond. **Mặc dù vậy, tên thật của nhân vật này về sau được tiết lộ là June trong tập "No One's Gone" của phần này. *Tập phim tiết lộ rằng vũ khí hiện tại của Alicia thực chất là nòng của một khẩu súng máy mà cô tìm thấy khi cùng Naomi tới một công viên nước. *Alicia nhắc lại sự kiện trong tập "This Land Is Your Land" (Phần 3) trong cuộc trò chuyện với Naomi rằng cô từng một lần bỏ khỏi nhóm và không ai có thể cản được cô. *Luciana nhắc lại sự kiện trong tập "North" (Phần 2) lúc nói chuyện với Nick, rằng họ đã phải dẫn người dân La Colonia bỏ trốn trước khi băng đảng Los Hermanos đến tấn công cộng đồng này. *Cặp kính vỡ bên cạnh xác sống trong thư viện mà Nick & Luciana tìm thấy chính là một chi tiết ngầm gợi nhắc đến series kinh điển "The Twilight Zone". Trong tập "Time Enough At Last" của series này, một gã mọt sách đeo kính đã sống sót qua tận thế và cảm thấy thích thú vì khi đó hắn sẽ càng có thêm nhiều thời gian để đọc sách. *Con walker đầu tiên mà Alicia giết khi tới công viên nước có niềng trên răng. Alex Delyle - biên kịch của tập đã nghĩ rằng nếu bối cảnh là một công viên nước thì hầu hết những người tới đây sẽ phải là thiếu niên. Lỗi phim *Trong cảnh Alicia và Naomi trèo lên máng trượt trước khi bị bầy xác sống dưới bể bắt kịp, con dao của Alicia được nhìn thấy đang cầm trên tay cô. Tuy nhiên sau khi Naomi trèo lên trước, con dao đã biến mất khỏi tay Alicia, để rồi xuất hiện trở lại vài giây sau đó.